De cómo Ron intentó ser un príncipe azul
by Misila
Summary: Ronald Weasley no es romántico. Todos lo saben. Pero esta vez quiere hacer algo a derechas con su sabelotodo favorita.


Ronald Bilius Weasley no es un romántico. Nunca lo ha sido. Y nunca lo será.

No por nada en especial. Simplemente, porque nunca le ha interesado. Nunca ha sido una persona especialmente interesada en el sexo opuesto. Porque estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a los pretendientes de su hermana, y no tuvo novia hasta los dieciséis años. Y porque la chica en cuestión nunca lo necesitó. De hecho, lo único que Ron ha aprendido de su relación con Lavender es cómo evadir a las chicas.

En cuanto a la otra chica, nunca se lo ha pedido. Porque Ron es atento, cariñoso y sabe hacerla reír, y ella no necesita nada más. Pero Ron quiere aprender a ser _romántico_, hablando en el sentido técnico de la palabra.

Quiere ser capaz de decir esos cumplidos que salen en las películas muggles que ve Hermione. Quiere llevarla a cenar, en una mesa con velas, en la terraza de un restaurante lujoso, a la luz de la luna. Quiere aprender a bailar tan bien como Bill y no pisarla cada dos por tres.

En definitiva, Ron quiere ser _romántico_.

Pero no es fácil. A veces lo intenta, intenta decirle a Hermione que tiene los ojos más bonitos que ha visto nunca, intenta sacarla a bailar en una de esas aburridas cenas del ministerio, intenta… en fin, ser un príncipe azul. Pero nunca lo consigue, porque, cuando Hermione lo mira a los ojos, él se sumerge en sus cálidos iris castaños y pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, se olvida del cumplido que había preparado para decirle lo hermosa que está con su vestido nuevo y tropieza con sus propios pies.

Y entonces, se siente fatal. Y Hermione parece saberlo, porque se pone de puntillas para llegar a su altura y lo besa, como diciéndole que no pasa nada, que no le importa.

Pero Ron sabe que es mentira, que Hermione también quiere que le diga todas esas cosas maravillosas que se le vienen a la cabeza cuando la ve dormir abrazada a su pecho, que baile con ella un vals, que camine erguido y correctamente. Y eso lo hace sentir fatal.

Por eso, Ron quiere que hoy sea un día especial.

Lo tiene todo pensado: primero, recogerá a Hermione en el ministerio y la llevará al cine a ver esa película que dijo que le hacía ilusión; luego, irán a cenar a Camelot, uno de los restaurantes más elegantes del mundo mágico. Y, al final de la noche, cuando brinden con _champagne_ francés, le pedirá matrimonio.

En ese momento, está en Sortilegios Weasley, echando una mano a George. Se ha tomado el día libre precisamente para mentalizarse y prepararse para lo que va a hacer y, de paso, ayudar a su hermano, que aun con la ayuda de Verity no da abasto. La tienda tiene demasiado éxito.

-Tierra a Ron, ¿me recibes?

Ron da un respingo. George lleva unos dos minutos tendiéndole una caja de bombones desmayo para que los coloque en su estante.

-Sí… Lo siento-murmura, cogiendo la caja.

-¡Ahí no, idiota! ¡En la estantería de al lado!-Ron coloca rápidamente los bombones desmayo en su sitio bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermano-. A ti te pasa algo.

-No.

-No era una pregunta, Ronnie. A ti te pasa algo-insiste George, componiendo una sonrisa maligna-. ¿Te crees que me he tragado que has pedido el día libre _sólo_ para echarnos una mano?

Ron suspira y mira a George con exasperación y… un poco de tristeza. Han pasado seis años, pero aún hay veces que su hermano olvida que Fred ya no está y utiliza el plural. Poco a poco, todos se han ido recuperando, pero, a estas alturas, Ron sabe de sobra que George jamás estará del todo bien. Aunque lo disimule espléndidamente.

-Vale, tienes razón-admite a regañadientes-. No era sólo para ayudarte.

-Lo sabía. Desembucha.

Ron sacude la cabeza. En ese momento, una niña de unos diez años se acerca a la caja a pagar una varita de pega. George le cobra con una amable sonrisa, y la niña sale de la tienda dando saltitos. Es entonces cuando Ron responde:

-Voy a pedirle a Hermione que se case conmigo.

A George casi se le cae su propia varita al oír a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué?-cabe la esperanza de que haya oído mal, reforzada por el hecho de que sólo tiene una oreja. George se aferra a ella casi como a una tabla de salvación.

-Que quiero casarme con Hermione.

-¿Estás de coña?

Ron entorna los ojos.

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?

-Pero, ¿estás majara? ¡Lleváis juntos sólo…!

-¡Seis años!

-¡Y nunca has estado con nadie más!

-¡He estado con Lavender!

George alza una ceja pelirroja con sorna.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Ron enrojece ligeramente, pero su mirada sigue siendo desafiante.

-No necesito estar con nadie más. Quiero casarme con Hermione, y punto. Además, tenía entendido que te caía bien.

-No he dicho lo contrario, pero tenerla en la familia…-George se estremece ante la idea de la boda entre su hermano y la joven.

-¡La conoces desde hace años! ¡Ya lo es!-argumenta Ron.

George medita la idea unos instantes. Lo cierto es que, tras la primera impresión, la idea de Ron y Hermione como marido y mujer no resulta tan ridícula. Podría decirse que incluso puede salir bien.

-¿Y cómo se lo vas a pedir?

-Lo he pensado todo-empieza Ron, entusiasmado; George, consciente de que va para largo, hace una seña a Verity y sale con su hermano a pasear por el abarrotado callejón Diagon-: Hoy, a las seis en punto, voy a recogerla al Ministerio y vamos al cine a ver esa película ñoña que quería… no me acuerdo cómo se llama… bueno, da igual; el caso es que luego iremos a cenar a un restaurante y allí le pediré que se case conmigo.

-Espera, espera-dice George, analizando las palabras de Ron-. ¿Tú? ¿Restaurante? ¿Y cómo le vas a pedir matrimonio? ¿Metiéndole el anillo en champán?-Ron asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, a juicio de George, lo hace parecer _aún_ más estúpido-. No te pega.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, porque tú y caballero no podéis ir en la misma frase. Es como juntar Percy y bromas. No pega.

Ron fulmina a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Y qué harías tú, eh?

-Lo del champán está muy visto. Además, se podría tragar el anillo. Podrías… no sé, llevarla a un concierto.

Ron mira a George con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima.

-¿Ésa es tu idea de romántico?

-Oye, no es tan malo, ¿sabes? En los conciertos, la gente se emborracha, y es más fácil que hagan lo que tú quieras-George se da cuenta de que se ha pasado cuando ve los ojos azules de su hermano casi anegados en lágrimas de rabia.

-¡No necesito emborrachar a Hermione para que se case conmigo!-casi grita el menor de los varones Weasley.

-Vale, vale-cede George-. Pero sigo pensando que la idea del concierto es mejor.

Ron se limita a darle una colleja, sin importarle mucho que George se la devuelva multiplicada por tres.

* * *

><p>Hermione entra en el ascensor con una enorme pila de papeles en los brazos, tan grande que no ve por dónde va, y se choca con alguien. La mitad de los pergaminos acaban en el suelo.<p>

-¡Oh, vaya…!-exclama, agachándose para recogerlos.

-Hermione, no me digas que tú has escrito todo esto-comenta Harry, agachándose para ayudarla a recoger.

-Sí-responde ella, satisfecha, amontonándolos desordenadamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

-Es mi borrador para una ley en defensa de los derechos de los elfos-explica la mujer, entusiasmada.

Harry prefiere no decir nada. Desde que entró a trabajar en el ministerio, Hermione sigue obsesionada con la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Incluso ha inscrito la P.E.D.D.O. en el registro oficial, organización que ya cuenta con unos seiscientos afiliados. Harry admira a su amiga enormemente por lo que hace y por el entusiasmo que le pone, aunque, en su fuero interno, duda que la situación de los elfos vaya a cambiar mucho.

-Por cierto, Harry, ¿puedes decirle a Ron que venga luego a verme?

-No está, se ha tomado el día libre.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

-¿Y eso?

-Ni idea, me ha escrito una nota diciendo no sé qué de concienciarse de algo que iba a hacer.

Hermione se muerde el labio, pensativa, y se levanta con los folios. Harry le quita la mitad para que, al menos, su amiga vea por dónde va.

* * *

><p>-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ayyyy! ¡Joder, cómo duele!<p>

-¡Deja de quejarte!-exclama George, casi enfadado.

-¡Agujeréate tú la mano, genio!-replica Ron.

Están en San Mungo. Baste decir que Ron ha metido la mano donde no debía, mejor dicho, en el caldero con la poción equivocada. Resultado: media mano literalmente comida por el ácido. George sentiría lástima por su hermano si no fuera porque le advirtió que no tocara la poción unas nueve veces.

Al fin, entra la sanadora Cho Chang.

-¿Qué has hecho con la mano?-pregunta, cogiendo la muñeca de Ron para examinarla con interés profesional.

-¡Una de esas ridículas pociones de George!-replica Ron, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

-No te obligué a que la tocaras-se defiende el gemelo, conteniendo la risa.

Cho sacude la cabeza, exasperada. No es la primera vez que tiene que atender algún accidente relacionado con Sortilegios Weasley, la mayoría experimentos fallidos de George, y a estas altura no está preocupada en absoluto.

-A ver, tu mano-dice, fijando la vista en ella de nuevo-. Te la puedo curar, pero tienes que tenerla inmovilizada hasta mañana.

Ron abre mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Hasta mañana?-¿Cómo va a pedir la mano de Hermione si ni siquiera la suya está en buen estado?

-Sí-replica Cho-. Y, como no lo hagas, me aseguraré personalmente de que sufras tanto que eches de menos tenerla agujereada-amenaza. Ron inclina la cabeza, resignado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los dos pelirrojos salen de San Mungo, el menor de ellos con la mano envuelta en tantos vendajes que parece doblar su tamaño original.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a pedir a Hermione que se case conmigo con esto?-pregunta Ron, mostrándole a George su mano.

-Yo de ti me replantearía lo del concierto-comenta el mayor, divertido.

Ron gruñe por lo bajo. Pero no se da por vencido, claro que no. Como buen Weasley, hará lo que se ha propuesto, con dos manos o con una.

* * *

><p>Hermione termina de ordenar los archivos, satisfecha. El lunes se leerá en el Consejo de Magos su propuesta y, con un poco de suerte, será aceptada al menos por la mitad de ellos.<p>

Coge su bolso de cuentas y se lo cuelga. Es curioso, lo siguió utilizando incluso después de que la guerra terminase y, pese a que Ron le pregunta por qué cada día, ella no está segura. Quizá porque fue durante la guerra cuando más consciente fue de lo enamorada que estaba del pelirrojo. Quizá sea, simplemente, porque es muy amplio. O quizá sea una forma de recordarse a sí misma lo que ocurrió y, de alguna manera, acordarse de todos los amigos que perdió en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Con un suspiro, coge el ascensor. No le apetece aparecerse hasta el apartamento en el que vive con Ron, así que irá andando. Pulsa la planta baja y se queda en una esquina mientras el aparato empieza a subir.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por delante de la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos ve algo que la distrae. Algo alto, delgado y de andares desgarbados, con una mata de cabello pelirrojo distinguible a kilómetros, bajo la cual sonríen dos ojos azules.

-¡Ron!-exclama ella, sonriendo, y corre hacia él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Entonces se fija en su mano-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Eh… Digamos que George tiene pociones muy peligrosas en la tienda-_Y que sólo yo puedo ser tan imbécil de meter la mano en un caldero lleno de ácido_, añade mentalmente, pero llega a la conclusión de que Hermione no necesita saber los pormenores del accidente.

Hermione alza una ceja y se agarra a la otra mano de su novio.

-Bueno, pues vamos a casa, ¿no?

-No-replica Ron. Toma aire-. He pensado… Había una película que querías ver, ¿no?

-Sí, Ron, pero no creo que a ti te guste-Hermione conoce a su novio y mejor amigo, y sabe que odia las películas románticas. A decir verdad, a ella tampoco le hacen mucha gracia, pero esa tiene muy buena pinta-. Quizá vaya con Ginny…

-No. Yo voy contigo-se encabezona el pelirrojo.

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

-Como quieras-sonríe-. Pues vamos entonces.

En ese momento, por una ventana entra una hermosa lechuza parda. Ni Ron ni Hermione le prestan atención hasta que el animal se posa en el hombro de la muchacha y extiende la pata.

-Vaya. ¿No es Tea?

Hermione asiente. Tea es la lechuza de Harry, Ginny se la regaló por su decimoctavo cumpleaños. No es Hedwig, pero igualmente Harry le ha cogido mucho cariño. Ron le quita la carta a la lechuza y empieza a leer la corta-cortísima-carta de su hermana:

_Querido Ron, y Hermione, si estás ahí:_

_Tenéis que venir a la Madriguera esta tarde. Hay algo muy importante que Harry y yo tenemos que contaros._

_Os quiere,_

_Ginny_

Ron suelta un gruñido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada-miente él-. ¿No podemos…no ir a la Madriguera?

-¡Ron! Parece que es algo importante-lo riñe Hermione-. Podemos ver la película cualquier otro día.

-Y Harry y Ginny pueden contarnos lo que sea cualquier otro día-replica él, malhumorado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ron, no seas egoísta!

Ron respira hondo. Tal vez su hermana y su amigo terminen de decir rápido lo que quiera que tengan que comunicarles, y entonces él podrá reanudar su cita romántica.

-Bien, vamos-coge a Hermione de la mano y gira sobre sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Harry jamás ha visto a Ginny tan contenta como ese día. Ayuda a su madre a fregar, a limpiar, casi bailando. En esos momentos, no hay ni rastro de los mareos que la han acompañado durante toda la semana. La pelirroja está, simplemente, radiante de felicidad.<p>

Ya han llegado Bill y Fleur con Victoire y la recién nacida Dominique; Charlie, que ha cogido el primer traslador desde Rumania, y Percy, que discute con su padre sobre una nueva ley aprobada en el ministerio mientras Audrey, su mujer, juega con la pequeña y rubísima Vic.

En ese momento, por la puerta entra George, aún con la carta de Ginny en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?-bromea.

-No, idiota-replica Ginny, con una pila de ropa en las manos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

-Cuando vengan Ron y Hermione. Quiero que estéis todos-responde su hermana.

-¡No me lo digas!-exclama George-. ¡Te vas al Chudley Cannons!

-¡Ni de coña!-replica Ginny, casi ofendida-. Estoy genial con las Harpies, gracias.

George sacude la cabeza mientras su hermana sube por las escaleras dando saltitos. Lentamente, se acerca al sofá y se deja caer junto a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-Luego-Harry también parece entusiasmado por alguna razón que George no acierta a vislumbrar-. ¿Sabes si Ron y Hermione tardarán mucho?

George duda. Se pregunta si Ron vendrá o preferirá seguir su plan de pedir la mano de la morena. No, seguro que viene.

-Seguro que ya mismo llega.

Como si los hubiera invocado, Ron y Hermione entran por la puerta de la cocina. Hermione parece expectante, y la ilusión que se respira en el ambiente la hace sonreír; Ron, en cambio, parece estar deseando matar a alguien. George intenta reprimir una sonrisa, con más bien poco éxito.

En ese momento, Ginny baja las escaleras.

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¡Genial!

Todos toman asiento en los distintos sofás, y Victoire corre a las piernas de George. Es su tío favorito, pese a no tener una oreja. La pequeña nunca ha preguntado por qué, pero intuye que tiene algo que ver con la infinita tristeza que a veces se adivina en sus ojos y la Guerra (Victoire aún es muy pequeña, pero se imagina que esa Guerra fue lo suficientemente importante como para escribirla con mayúscula) de la que algunas noches oye hablar a papá y mamá.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me has hecho huir de Rumania?-pregunta Charlie.

-Ven, Harry-Harry se levanta y se coloca junto a Ginny, con la que intercambia una mirada de complicidad-. Díselo tú-susurra en voz baja.

-Pues…-Harry carraspea-. Pues… El caso… El caso es que… Hum… Ginny… y yo…

Ginny sacude la cabeza, exasperada, y decide tomar la palabra:

-Estoy embarazada.

A Arthur Weasley casi se le cae la pequeña Dominique de los brazos, Fleur suelta un gritito de sorpresa mientras se tapa la boca, y George mira de su hermana a Harry y luego otra vez a Ginny, convencido de que ha oído mal. Incluso Ron alza la cabeza y parece olvidar su enfado por un momento.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclama Molly Weasley, levantándose la primera y abrazando a su hija y a Harry a la vez.

Pronto, la familia Weasley al completo está abrazando y dando la enhorabuena a los futuros padres. El mismo Ron está contento por la llegada de un nuevo sobrino, aunque no puede evitar dirigirle una mirada ligeramente asesina a su mejor amigo. Harry la encaja con una sonrisa tímida y desvía la vista.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé?-pregunta entonces Victoire, que se ha quedado un poco apartada.

-Sí-responde Ginny, liberándose del abrazo de Percy y agachándose frente a la pequeña.

-¿Y te vas a poner gorda como mamá?

Resuena una carcajada general, y Ginny enrojece un poco.

-Sí.

-¿Y es un primo o una prima?

-Todavía no lo sé, Vic.

Victoire frunce el ceño, pero se queda satisfecha con las respuestas de su tía.

* * *

><p>Ron se alegra profundamente por su hermana y su mejor amigo, de verdad que sí, pero le están estropeando lo que había planeado. Mientras se pregunta la mejor forma de salir de la Madriguera sin parecer maleducado, observa a Hermione acunando a Dominique, y se pregunta si ella querría tener un bebé con él. Bueno, para eso, primero tienen que casarse.<p>

-¿Dónde está Victoire?-pregunta entonces Bill, mirando alrededor.

Instintivamente, toda la familia mira a George. Él es el que suele darle a la niña ideas para hacer diabluras, y con el que la pequeña mejor se lleva.

-¿Qué?-protesta él-. No tengo ni idea. La última vez que la he visto estaba debajo de la mesa.

Ron se agacha para comprobarlo, pero no ve ninguna cabellera rubia entre las patas de las sillas y las de la mesa.

-Pues aquí no está.-anuncia.

Bill suspira.

-Vamos a buscarla-propone.

Sin embargo, tras veinte minutos resulta evidente que Victoire no está en la casa. Arthur incluso va a buscarla al cobertizo, pero tampoco hay suerte.

-Debe de haber salido-murmura Ginny.

-Genial, pues nos _dividigemos paga buscagla_-propone Fleur, aunque sus ojos azules están llenos de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Así, los Weasley se dividen en grupos para buscar a la pequeña en el frondoso bosque de árboles frutales que hay junto a la Madriguera. George, Bill, Ron y Hermione caen en el mismo grupo de búsqueda.<p>

Ron no deja de gruñir ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione y la sonrisa divertida de George, mientras que Bill apenas se da cuenta; está demasiado ocupado en la búsqueda de su primogénita.

-¡Victoire! ¡Vic!

-¡Victoire!

-¡Vic!

Sin embargo, la pequeña no aparece. Al final, incluso Ron deja un momento de lado su mal humor para dedicarse enteramente a la búsqueda de la niña.

Miran en el huerto donde los Weasley solían jugar al quidditch hace años; en el prado donde se celebraron las bodas de Bill y Fleur, Harry y Ginny y Percy y Audrey, y hasta en el bosquecillo de árboles frutales.

Frustrado, Ron se apoya en un manzano y suelta un gruñido. Bill desaparece entre dos perales, aún llamando a Victoire.

-Ya podría aparecer la niña-murmura enfadado.

George sacude la cabeza. Entiende que su hermano esté enfadado porque se le ha torcido-¡y de qué manera!-la tarde, pero podría dejar de pensar durante un momento en sus planes de matrimonio. Sin embargo, decide no decir nada.

En cambio, Hermione no piensa quedarse callada:

-¿Te importa decirme qué diablos te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!-miente Ron.

-¿Nada? ¡Llevas con un humor de perros desde que llegamos a la Madriguera! ¡Estás cabreado por algún motivo extraterrenal y ni siquiera te dignas a buscar con atención a Victoire!-le recrimina.

Sabiendo que se avecina una bronca, George se aleja lentamente, pero justo en ese momento las nubes negras, que llevan todo el día al acecho, rugen con furia, y comienza a caer una tormenta de verdad.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Y ahora encima se pone a llover!-se exaspera Hermione-. ¡Y tú! ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué demonios te pasa esta tarde!

-¡La idea era decírtelo _esta noche_!-exclama Ron, enfadado. Enfadado con todos. Con Harry y Ginny, por elegir precisamente _esa tarde_ para anunciar el embarazo de su hermana. Con George, por tener pociones tan peligrosas en la tienda. Con Victoire, por largarse por ahí. Incluso con Dios, si es que hay, por hacer que esa tromba de agua les esté cayendo encima.

-¿Y qué, si se puede saber, es lo que quieres decirme?-replica Hermione.

Ron se queda sin habla. George, que se ha quedado en mitad de su huida, cruza los dedos…

-¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado!

Todos se giran para ver a Bill, que lleva a una sonriente pero sucia Victoire de la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta George.

-Es que el otro día soñé que había una cueva aquí-explica la pequeña-. Quería ver si es verdad.

-Pues la próxima vez más vale que nos avises, Vic-dice su padre, acariciándole el pelo-. Tu madre te va a matar cuando te vea.

-¡Genial!-exclama Hermione, y sus ojos castaños vuelven a clavarse en Ron-. ¡Ahora sí puedes decirme…lo que sea que llevas rumiando todo el rato!

Ron abre y cierra la boca varias veces. Sabe que, si se queda callado, Hermione perderá la paciencia y se enfadará con él. Pero él no había planeado que las cosas fueran así… Finalmente, se muerde el labio. Y aprieta los puños, enfadado consigo mismo, y se pregunta qué vio el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza para mandarlo a Gryffindor. Porque, sí, es verdad que Ron ha combatido con muchos mortífagos y metido en Azkaban a otros tantos delincuentes, pero Ronald Bilius Weasley no es capaz de pedir la mano de la única chica a la que ha querido, quiere y querrá en su vida.

Al final sucede lo que Ron ya se esperaba. Enfadada, Hermione sacude la cabeza-varios mechones de su pelo empapado se le pegan a la cara-y echa a andar hacia la Madriguera, enfadada y hundiéndose en el barro hasta los tobillos.

_Vamos, Ron…_, piensa George, viendo la expresión culpable y dolida de su hermano.

Y quizá es que Ron lo oye, que su cerebro parece volver a funcionar con normalidad o que un gnomo le ha mordido el pie, pero de repente el menor de los varones Weasley echa a andar tras su novia.

-¡Mione!-la muchacha no le hace caso-. ¡HERMIONE!-grita. La joven sigue caminando, furiosa-. ¡Cásate conmigo!

Por un momento, el tiempo parece detenerse. Hermione se detiene en seco. Aunque ni Ron, ni George, ni Bill ni Victoire pueden verlo, su expresión es una mezcla entre felicidad suprema y sorpresa máxima. Ron se queda también quieto, con las orejas tan rojas que se confunden con su pelo, sin terminar de creerse lo que acaba de hacer. George sonríe de oreja a oreja, mientras una vocecilla en su mente (bastante parecida a la de Fred) empieza a susurrarle formas de "animar" la boda de su hermano. La boca de Bill está abierta de sorpresa, formando una O perfecta, mientras Victoire tiene los ojos brillantes, como cuando su madre le lee una historia de princesas y dragones.

Y, entonces, la Tierra vuelve a girar, y Hermione se da la vuelta y corre hasta Ron a toda velocidad, lo abraza y le planta un beso en la boca. Ron le devuelve el beso. Al menos, eso sí lo hace bien, piensa.

-¿En serio?-pregunta la joven cuando sus labios se separan de los de él.

Ron se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajita pequeña, y la abre ante la ilusionada mirada de Hermione. Ahí, sobresaliendo entre el algodón, reposa un anillo plateado con una pequeña pero brillante gema azul.

-En serio-responde. Hermione vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos zafiros azules de los que se quedó prendada por primera vez con apenas once años, y en los que ha aprendido a leer el alma de Ron. Y, como entonces, se queda hipnotizada en esa mirada que atesora un pedazo de cielo, mientras la lluvia los empapa más y más-. Bueno… ¿Qué dices?-añade, sacando a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones. Hermione lo mira por un momento como si temiera por su salud mental.

-Por supuesto-responde.

Temblando de arriba abajo-no está claro si del frío, la lluvia o la alegría-, Ron toma la mano de Hermione, y le pone el anillo, que encaja a la perfección en su dedo. Hermione observa su mano, maravillada por la promesa que acaban de sellar, y luego vuelve a mirar a Ron.

Y lo besa con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque Ron Weasley no es un romántico, no sabe bailar tan bien como Bill, nunca será capaz de hacer algo tan perfectamente como Percy y meterá la mano treinta y siete veces más en las pociones de George, pero Hermione sabe que jamás le diría "Por supuesto" si hiciera todas esas cosas.

Porque entonces no sería _su_ Ron.


End file.
